


Come Get What You Want

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John think they're just there to get some documents, but Captain Jack Harkness always has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Because Reapersun has this awesome [pic](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/12732784108/ends-in-angry), and because camillekaze posted it today.

Sipping his pint, John watched Sherlock talk to the bartender. Suddenly a warm hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at a broad smile and a handsome face. “Captain Jack Harkness,” the man had an American accent, “and who are you?”

John’s brain stuttered for a moment. “This is Doctor John Watson,” Sherlock’s tone was icy as he came up behind him. “I am Sherlock Holmes. You have something for me.”

Jack grinned. “So you’re Mycroft’s little brother. It just so happens I do.” He reached into his coat, then stopped, grin turning sly. “Seems I left it in my room. Why don’t you and the good doctor join me for a drink?”

“I was given to understand this business was urgent.”

“Business is always urgent with Mycroft,” Jack leaned back against the bar and John found himself staring at the man’s bracers. “I see you Holmes boys are a lot alike.”

Sherlock bristled and put a hand on John’s shoulder. “Let’s go, John.”

“Aw, don’t be that way.” Jack leaned forward again until his eyes were level with John’s.  “My room is just upstairs, Doctor Watson.”

John blinked rapidly. Sherlock’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “John is not gay, as he’s told half of London.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah?” He straightened and turned for the stairs. “Come on up and get what you want.”

Sherlock looked down, frowning, as Jack walked away. “John?”

“He is gorgeous,” admitted John.

For once Sherlock was speechless as he stared at his friend. Shrugging free of Sherlock’s grip, John headed for the stairs. After a moment Sherlock trailed after.

One door was ajar in the hallway. John pushed it open. Jack sat on the end of his bed, coat off and working on his boots. He grinned as the pair came in and leaned back on his hands, watching them.

Before he could change his mind, John stepped forward, cupped Jack’s face and kissed him. Behind him Sherlock made a strangled noise as he slammed the door closed.

John found himself yanked from Jack and spun around by Sherlock. He crushed John as he kissed him hard. John was surprised for a heartbeat, then tangled his hands in Sherlock’s hair.

Jack’s chuckle reminded him they weren’t alone in the room and he blushed furiously as they broke for air. He looked over to see Jack already stripped to his pants. Watching them,  Jack moved back on the bed, inviting.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was uncertain.

Looking back at Sherlock, John reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, yanking him down for a hard kiss, throughly shutting him up. Sherlock didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so John pushed the coat from his shoulders. After that it was a flurry of clothes falling to the floor. Sherlock pushed John back onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him again and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

“Damn,” muttered Jack, moving to join them. John watched as Jack tiled Sherlock’s face towards his own and kissed him, driving his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth only inches above John’s head. Reaching down, John stroked himself as Jack expertly plumbed Sherlock’s mouth, one hand resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock’s moan drove John’s hand faster.

Jack broke the kiss, smiling down at John. “Better not get too far without us.”

Sherlock looked down too and John could see the lust in his eyes. He shifted John around and leaned forward to wrap his lips around John’s cock. John cried out and thrust up, tangling a hand in Sherlock’s hair, eyes screwed shut as Sherlock bobbed his head.

The bed moved but John’s eyes only opened when Sherlock gasped, losing his rhythm. John looked down to see Jack behind Sherlock, hand between his thighs. Sherlock fisted the sheets and went all the way down on John, making John’s rock back with a loud groan. He could feel Sherlock writhing.

Sherlock pulled off and rested his head against John’s thigh. Panting, John looked down at the dark curls splashing across his lap, then up at Jack, lining himself up behind Sherlock.  Jack gave a smile and John sat up carefully. As Jack pushed his way inside he leaned forward to kiss John again, Sherlock moaning between them.

Sherlock grabbed John’s hips, forcing him back down again as he swallowed him almost to the root. John whimpered and tried to thrust, but Sherlock kept him pinned in place as he ravaged John with his mouth. Jack drove Sherlock steadily, taking a little more of John with each thrust.

Time froze for a few precious seconds. Then Sherlock hit a spot with his tongue and John shouted as he came down his throat, Sherlock swallowing every  drop as he groaned with his own orgasm.

When John opened his eyes again, Jack was dropping a condom in the bin. Sherlock was sitting up, looking uncertainly at John. John leaned up and kissed him, tasting himself. Jack moved to sit at the headboard, putting an arm around each of them and drawing them to either side of his chest with a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
